Shadow Love
by Cayne Salem
Summary: a the new generation of Shadowhunters train, A war between the warlocks emerges during all of this Rafael Lightwood Bane falls for someone. Magnus/Alec. OC/OC. Rafael/OC


-New York Institute-

Alec and Magnus stand on a balcony as they watch on as the younger generation train down below. "A thing of beauty isn't it?" Magnus stated. "What is?" "This being back here in the Institute. Watching the new generation of shadowhunters train. Being with our sons." "It is nice, I'm just glad we can balance their training and allowing them to have a childhood." Magnus placed his arm over his shoulder, "Of course."

As they stood there a black vortex opened up, "Magnus Bane." A guy stated as he stepped through it, "You have abused your powers." Magnus smiled and giggled a little, "Wait, can we talk about this?" The man smiled, "Magnus, don't." He then snapped his fingers and Magnus fell to his knees gasping for air, "Magnus!" Alec helped him up, "Are you okay?" "In a sense yes and no." Magnus stated. "What do you mean?" "Well my magic is gone." Alec looked at the guy, "What gives you the right?" He ran towards him, "Alec! Don't!" The guy lifted his hand and Alec stopped in his tracks, "Why Magnus, you didn't tell him about me?"

Magnus sighed, "Alec, I'd like you to meet Ace Cayne Salem; the High warlock." Ace released his hold on Alec, "And that gives me the right. Much like you Shadowhunters, we warlocks have laws to follow and when they are broken the punishment must be enforced, hence the reason why I am here." "But I haven't broken any laws. I have sued my magic to do nothing but help others." Magnus stated. "True Magnus you have but once you use your magic to kill mundanes then you have crossed a line."

"What? I have never used my magic to kill a mundane." "Well evidence has been brought to the coven and until we find out the truth your magic remains stripped." Ace said. "I'm Sorry Magnus." "That's not fair." Alec stated. Ace glance at him, "No, Alec, it's okay. These are our laws. I'll be cleared and my magic returned till then the mundane life it is."

Magnus sigh, "Which should be interesting." "Now as for your son Max." "Stay away from him." Alec hissed. "Easy there I just want to make sure he is learning our laws and ways." Ace said. "He is." Magnus stated. "Okay." Ace said, "Well, I'm off then." He lifted his hand and a black vortex open up, "Oh and Magnus?" before he walked through the portal he snapped his fingers, "You're welcomed." Alec turned to him once the vortex vanished, "What did he mean by that?" "He gave me my magic back."

-Roanoke-

A Black vortex appeared and Ace stepped through, as he glanced around he notices fire and smoke, "What the hell happened here?" he stepped forward very cautiously, for the simple fact he wasn't sure if the person who caused this was still here. It does puzzle him on who it can be, because getting access to their realm isn't easy there are plenty of magical wards protecting it for anyone or anything that want to cause them harm; warlocks have many enemies.

Just as he walked passed a burning house an energy blast flew passed him and hit a tree, he then lifted his hand and blocked another blast, "Who is there?" he got no answer, "I warn you, I'm not easy prey." "I'm sorry dad." A boy said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Oh god, James." Ace ran to him and wrapped his arms around, "Are you okay? Where are your brothers? What happened here?" "Deniz and Jonas are okay. I told them to hide." James said.

"And of course we didn't listen we had to help others." Deniz said as he and Jonas stepped forward, "And we don't know what happened, dad. A portal opened and these strange creatures stepped through. Everyone tired to fight them off but they were just too powerful, even the Coven was taken down with ease." "This isn't good, something isn't right. They shouldn't have been able to get through the wards around our realm. Someone let them in." Ace said. "And I aim to found out who it was." Ace started off towards the palace which is the only thing not on fire and his boys followed him.

"Father, who could've let them in?" Deniz asked. "I'm not sure but it has to be some one of great power to be able to break the wards most of them were placed by me." Ace said, he opened the doors to the palace. Once inside he could sense the feeling of death, "Damn it they made it into the palace." They walked into the throne room and what they saw horrified them the room was littered with dead bodies, "Welcome home, brother."

Ace was in shock; he couldn't believe his eyes or ears, "Stavros, it can't be." "Oh but it is brother." Stavros walked towards him, "How did you get here?" A young lady stepped forward, "Ashley, how could you?" "I'm sorry." Stavros smiled, "Oh don't blame her brother because honestly she really didn't have control on what she was doing." He then snapped his fingers and her lifeless body fell to the ground, "No!" Ace shouted, "Stavros, why are you doing this?" "Because I can n it feels so good." He smiled, "And you are next." He then sent an energy blast at Ace causing him to go flying into the wall,

"But first I want you to suffer like I did, so I shall kill your boys in front of you." He stepped towards the three boys, "NO!" Ace shouted he then sent off a telekinetic energy wave which sent Stavros flying through a window. He lifted his hand and opened a portal, "Boys hurry go through the portal." "No, we won't leave you dad." James said. "Go! I'll be right behind you I promise." All three boys looked at their father; Stavros appeared in the throne room, "That was rude."

"Go!" Ace shouted; all three boys stepped through the portal, "No!" Stavros shouted. Ace lowered his hand and the portal closed. "No matter I still have you." Stavros walked towards his brother and placed his hand around his throat. "I still don't see how father thought you were better than me. You let humans emotions cloud your judgment. We are better than them, we are immortal, and we have power."

"No, Stavros that isn't how we are and you know that. What happened to you? You never believed that." Ace said. "I have changed." Stavros said. "Why can't you just join me with our combined power we will be unstoppable. Not even the Shadowhunters could stop us." "I'm sorry brother but I cannot." Ace lifted his hands and sent off a blinding flash of light, which caused Stavros to cover his eyes and release him. Smoke the swirled around him and once it was gone so was he, "Damn it." Stavros sighed.

-New York—

A portal opens up in central park and out step James and his two brother, "J.T. where are we?" Deniz asked. "I don't know." James stated as he looked around, "Looks like New York." "Guys, where is dad?" Jonas asked as he looked around, "He said he would be right behind us but the vortex closed and I don't see him." "What?" James spun around, "No. He has to be here somewhere." He began to look around frantically, "J.T. calm down." Jonas said.

"No, dad has to be here!" James shouted. "I won't lose him too." "J.T. it's okay I'm sure dad is okay. We won't lose him." "How can you be sure? We lost daddy." James said. "James that had nothing to do with the Shadow World, we lost him from something else and you know that." Jonas said. "I know but still, dad is all we got." James fell to the ground sobbing,

"Not true we have each other." Deniz said, both he and Jonas wrapped their brother in their arms. "And nothing will break that." Just then they could hear a growling sound coming from behind them, "Oh this can't be good." Jonas stood up first, "I got this. Stay with J.T." He looked around and noticed several men standing there,"Who are you and what do you want?"

They didn't speak, "I won't ask again!" The men started to run towards him, "Well, I warned them." He lifted his hands and they had energy swirling around them but before he could do anything an arrow hit one of the men and he fell to the ground; Jonas spun around and noticed a guy standing there with a bow lifted. "You might want to move."

"Why is that?" Jonas asked. The guy shot another arrow and at another one of the men who was a few inches from Jonas, "That's why." "Enough!" Jonas shouted; he then sent off an energy wave and the men vanished. "Whoa, what'd you do?" "Sent them away, to where I have no clue." Jonas stated, "I'm Jonas."

"Rafael." He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands, "So you're a warlock." "Yeah." Jonas said, "As are my brothers." James and Deniz stepped into view, "Jo, you okay?" "Yeah, guys this is Rafael. These are my brothers; James and Deniz." "Nice to meet you, thank you for helping my brother." James said. "Hey no, problem, it's what I do. I'm a Shadowhunter."


End file.
